Future Imperfect
by RaistlinofMetallica
Summary: Street gang member Motou Akeno is having a bad day and it's about to get a whole lot worse as he and his gang get pulled into the machinations of a corporation with a hidden agenda and an eccentric owner. Crossover. Prologue up.


Future Imperfect

By RaistlinofMetallica

* * *

_Blanket disclaimer: I do not own this series and am writing this for fun and absolutely no profit. I do, however, own the plot and original characters._

* * *

Prologue

The late summer sun slowly rose from the sea, spilling the first rays of light across the semi-slumbering metropolis of Domino City, Japan. Piercing the skyline of the city was the towering skyscraper that housed KaibaCorp Industrial Multinational Headquarters, the seemingly countless windows reflecting the early morning light. All was quiet and still at the start of yet another ordinary August day.

A low ominous rumble shook the city, cracking glass, knocking things off shelves, setting off car alarms, and downing several streetlamps citywide. Most slumbered through the quake, not even realizing that an earthquake had just hit the nearby city of Tokyo and that these small incidents spanning the city were evidence of the first of several minor aftershocks. City workers running the graveyard shift went to work on locating and repairing the downed streetlamps, while some citizens were grumpily shuffling off to shut off their car alarms. And, in the mansion of the Kaiba family, a phone beside the bed of the current head of the corporation began to ring shrilly, rousing the slumbering occupant – a young man, barely out of his late teens.

Sitting up, the CEO picked up the receiver. "This is Kaiba."

"Sir, this is Takazawa. You asked us to call if there we observed any major activity at the site," the voice on the other end paused a moment and then picked up again. "A significantly extensive expansion of the site occurred just a few minutes ago. We're still compiling data, but the resulting quake was two times stronger than the last one. Sir, if this continues to expand at its current rate, there's a great risk –"

The CEO ran a hand through his black hair and spoke again: "Takazawa, you will continue observation of the site. I expect a full report of your current findings on my desk by this evening."

As soon as a meek "Yes, sir" had come across the line, the CEO pressed down on the button to end the call and hit one of the autodial buttons. He then hooked his fingers under the cradle, moving towards the window overlooking the city below as the number dialed, and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Oi, baka! I thought I told you already! It's supposed to go on Deck _Three_. _Three_!" a man's voice roared over the line, barely obscuring the din of construction equipment in the background. "Sorry about that, sir... parts order mix-up."

The CEO frowned. "What's our status?"

"Well, One's just about done, though we haven't finished most of the passenger cosmetics on the interior yet, and we're just finishing up the electrics on Three and Six. Two, Four and Five are getting their primary computers installed and should be ready for a mainframe test soon," the man said easily. "I'm still wondering about this engine of yours..."

"We have specialists who deal with that," Kaiba interjected, turning away from the window. "How soon can you get One ready for a flight test?"

The man on the other end of the line sputtered a bit and then managed, "Aside from the engine, maybe two days, tops. You really think she's going to be able to fly, boss?"

"Yes," the CEO said, his eyes coming to rest on a small, framed photograph on the wall of him and his two younger brothers. His eyes then moved back to the window and the city, sprawling below. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

* * *

**AN**: This would be my first official fanfiction foray into this fandom and it is an addition to my DDLLF Saga. No, you don't have to read any of the other stories in the saga to get this one or enjoy it, as I designed it to stand alone and it ties up some loose ends in the saga anyway. This story is set about 200 years after the original YuGiOh series ended and is a crossover, though you won't start seeing direct evidence of that for a little while. Um, yes, so I hope you enjoy the prologue and I'll be posting more chapters as soon as I have some more time. 


End file.
